Conversa
by CatchingStar
Summary: Grissom encontra Sara na sala onde guardam seus pertences pessoais e fica surpreso com o que vê.


**Nota: **_queria fazer uma coisa curta, séria e romântica. espero que gostem!!_

**Disclaimers:** _os personagens de csi não me pertencem_

_

* * *

_

Grissom abaixou a caneta e olhou no relógio. Fazia quarenta minutos que o turno havia acabado e ele nem sequer cogitava ir para casa - até agora. Guardou os papeis sobre a gaveta, trancou a porta da sala e foi até o lugar onde eles guardavam os pertences pessoais.

Ao se aproximar, avistou Sara sentada no banco - olhando para o chão - com o armário aberto a sua frente.

"Pensei que já tinha ido embora" disse ele. Ela não disse nada. Grissom passou e foi até o armário dele. "Falei com Catherine... e parece que não te nenhuma chance do assassino escapar... Bom trabalho". Sara se levantou, ajeitou algumas coisas no armário e fechou a porta. "Pensei que você estivesse feliz com isso"

"Não muda nada para mim" respondeu ela.

Grissom continuou olhando para ela e a lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha, definitivamente não passou despercebida. Deus! Era muito penoso vê-la assim! Ele pegou a carteira e as chaves de dentro do armário e trancou.

"Por que não vamos tomar alguma coisa e talvez, podemos conversar um pouco?" Grissom ficou surpreso com a facilidade com as quais as palavras saíram de sua boca. Mas logo a alegria por ter tido – finalmente – coragem para mostrar qualquer afeto maior por Sara, deu lugar a incerteza: e se ela não quiser ficar perto dele?

"Só me diga onde estamos indo e eu te sigo" disse, fechando o armário.

"Não! Deixe-me te levar. Por favor"

"Esta bem"

"Prometo que te deixo em casa ou aqui de novo se você preferir"

Sara finalmente olhou para ele e sorrir. Não foi o tipo de sorriso que sempre o deixava sem ar, mas era lindo mesmo assim.

Ele adorava vê-la sorrir, ou mesmo rir, mas fazia tempo que isso não acontecia.

Andaram até o carro e Grissom abriu a porta para ela.

"Minha mãe sempre disse que 'abrir a porta do carro para uma dama é como escovar os dentes: uma obrigação'" disse ele depois de entrar no carro.

Sara não disse nada, apenas sorriu. E ele ficou satisfeito.

Escolheu um bar calmo e com uma comida gostosa, caso Sara decidisse comer alguma coisa. O frio na barriga não o deixaria, mas nem por isso ela tinha que passar fome. Ao chegarem ao local, grissom novamente abriu a porta do carro.

"O que gostaria de beber?" perguntou ele depois de se sentaram a uma mesa próxima à janela.

"Uma batida de maracujá"

"Uma batida de maracujá e uma água com gás" falou ao garçom.

A espera pelas bebidas foi silenciosa. Sara mexia com o saleiro em cima da mesa e Grissom apenas a observava, sem saber se a melhor atitude era falar alguma coisa ou não.

"Às vezes me pergunto por que nós fazemos isso" falou Sara certa hora. "Por que descobrimos como e por que determinado crime ocorreu se os motivos pelos quais as pessoas fazem isso não são aceitáveis?"

"Todas as pessoas têm o direto de saber a verdade sobre as pessoas que elas amam" falou num tom sutil.

"eu sei. mas talvez fosse melhor só aceitar que a pessoa morreu e pronto. Ouvir que seu parente foi surrado até a morte por uma estúpida quantia de dinheiro... Ou que sua filha foi estupra pelo próprio pai, inúmeras vezes, e decidiu que seria melhor tirar a própria vida... Ou ainda, que sua mãe achou que a única forma de fugir de um marido abusivo, estava na ponta de uma faca... é muito penoso saber disso"

O silêncio se instaurou novamente e Grissom tentava encontrar uma resposta que pudesse confortá-la de alguma forma. Ela estava certa: era penoso. Para as famílias e para eles. Especialmente alguém tão sensível como ela. Ela continuava olhando fixamente para o copo, literalmente machucada.

"Talvez o mais importante para as famílias seja saber quem é o culpado e que ele vai pagar pelo que fez" falou Grissom depois de um tempo.

"É. talvez. Mas para ser honesta... não sei como a gente consegue levantar no dia e fazer tudo isso de novo"

"_isso não é bom! Eu já tinha visto ela devastada por causa de um caso - especialmente envolvendo abusos sexuais - mas ela não tem trabalhado nesse tipo de coisa nos últimos meses e mesmo assim esta desse jeito. _

"você é feliz Grissom?" A pergunta o pegou desprevenido e a dor no peito, que vinha sentindo deste o começo da conversa, agora triplicara.

"às vezes penso que sim" _embora nos últimos meses não tenha me sentido dessa forma. _

"Isso é bom"

"por que esta dizendo tudo isso? Não esta pensando..." A preocupação estava estampada. "Sara, por favor, fale comigo"

"_Acredite, não vai querer saber"_ pensou tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Não agüento ver você assim! Eu te amo"

Sara olhou bem nos olhos dele, chocada. O amor da sua vida, tinha mesmo falado as três palavras, que ela esperava ouvir desde o primeiro ano em Vegas, ou talvez antes?

Grissom deu um pequeno sorriso. Não tinha pensado em fazer a revelação dessa forma: espontânea e numa situação tão delicada.

Era verdade e ela viu nos olhos dele.

"Com licença" disse ela, se levantando do banco e indo para o banheiro feminino. Grissom a observou se afastar e mordeu os lábios.

"_Definitivamente não era o tipo de reação que estava esperando_" pensou ele. "_talvez tenha estragado tudo. De novo! Por que diabos eu disse isso em voz alta?!"_

No banheiro, Sara se trancou num dos cúbicos e sentou sobre a privada com as pernas sobre o peito. Sabia que sair daquela forma o tinha machucado, e não foi sua intenção, mas saber aquilo foi mais do que podia suportar na frente dele.

Os últimos dias tinham sido tão sofridos, especialmente por ela não conseguir conforto com ninguém e agora... Ele havia dito que a amava.

Depois chorar bastante, Sara jogou uma água no rosto e respirou fundo.

"Você esta bem?" perguntou outra moça. "esta passando mal?"

"Não. Eu só... Estou bem"

"Tem certeza? Sua cara não parece boa"

"Estava tendo uma péssima noite, é verdade, mas talvez as coisas melhorem agora... pelo menos parte delas"

"Fico contente em saber"

"Obrigada por se preocupar"

Assim que a viu retornar a mesa, Grissom se levantou.

"Desculpe, eu não quis..."

"O que?" perguntou ela afobada. _Falar ou esta pensando que me machucou? Deus, espero que não seja a primeira coisa. _

Grissom abriu a boca muitas vezes, mas as palavras não saíram.

"acho que se a gente for ficar aqui, é melhor nos sentar" Grissom ainda não respondeu. "ou talvez seja melhor irmos embora"

Ela o observou ir até o caixa e pagar a conta.

"_Preciso fazer alguma coisa rápido, antes que ele pense que eu não quero e seja tarde demais" _

"Gris?" chamou quando estavam do lado de fora. Ele parecia não ouvir, então o pegou pelo braço, fazendo-o parar.

Sem olhá-la nos olhos, Grissom se virou. Sara o encarou por alguns segundos e depois acariciou o seu rosto - como tinha feito num dos casos que haviam resolvidos.

"poeira..." disse ela. "...Da rua"

Ele bem que tentou, mas foi difícil não sorrir. Sara levantou o rosto dele e plantou-lhe um beijo, que claramente o pegou desprevenido: de novo.

Vendo que ela não queria quebrar o contato, Grissom colocou uma das mão embaixo de seu cabelo e retribuiu o beijo.

Era quase mágico. Suave e ao mesmo poderoso.

"eu não estava brincando" disse ele, quando se separar, por falta de ar.

"eu sei"

"Por favor, não desista... Do trabalho ou de viver... Não poderia suportar"

"Não tenho desejo de morte Gil. Do contrário, não estaríamos aqui nesse momento"

"_Meu deus, como é bom ouvir meu nome saindo dos lábios" _pensou, fechando os olhos e recostando sua testa na dela e depois alguns segundos, a beijou novamente.

Desde que o conhecera, Sara nunca o viu derramar uma lágrima sequer, e agora, lá estavam eles, se beijando e chorando.

"_não acredito que eu o fiz chorar! Ele realmente me ama e sofre por mim. Agora eu sei!" _pensou ela."Por favor, não chore meu amor".

"Desculpe"

"Eu deveria pedir desculpas. Não queria te assustar desse jeito, eu só estava triste e me sentindo sozinha"

"Nunca mais vai se sentir desse jeito, por que não vou te deixar. E nós vamos conversar... Conversa muito... Prometo!".

"Você vai me contar o que se passa aqui?" sara colocou a mão no coração dele "e depois aqui?" colocando sobre a cabeça.

"Se envolver você... sim"

"Acho que agüento isso"

"Talvez não na hora, mas..."

"Você não seria você se fosse um livro aberto. E eu gosto de você! Além do mais, não acho que eu mesmo poderia te falar tudo na hora"

"certo" os dois se beijaram rapidamente

"Aonde quer ir?"

"Nesse momento, não acho que tenho forças para dirigir"

"Sabia que você era uma pessoa sensível, mas a esse ponto?" brincou "Estou surpresa"

"Não tem nem idéia do que você faz comigo, não é?"

"Hum... Vai me dizer?"

"Dizer, mostrar... Mas não agora".

"Ok. por que também não tenho forças"

Muitas coisas tinham acontecido, nos últimos anos, que fizeram com que Grissom finalmente percebesse o quanto Sara era importante na sua vida e agora, finalmente ele se abriu.

FIM


End file.
